


Шанс всё изменить...

by Barbarella_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarella_2018/pseuds/Barbarella_2018
Summary: Энакину Скайуокеру представился шанс изменить будущее. Воспользуется ли он им?





	Шанс всё изменить...

Рыцарь-джедай Энакин Скайуокер одиноко сидел в зале Совета в Храме джедаев. Несколько минут назад Магистры Винду, Тиин, Колар и Фисто отправились в Сенат требовать чтобы Верховный канцлер Палпатин сложил с себя чрезвычайные полномочия. Точнее говоря, таково было их первоначальное намерение. В посадочном ангаре их перехватил Энакин и сообщил ошеломляющую новость о том, что Канцлер Палпатин на самом деле тот самый ситх, которого они искали. Энакин надеялся, что он присоединится к группе, следующей в Сенат, но Мейс Винду приказал ему оставаться в Храме и ждать...

Энакин встал и подошел к окну... 

Ждать. Чего ждать?.. 

А что, если Палпатин погибнет в стычке с джедаями. А как же Падме... Только Палпатин знает как её спасти. "Когда я умру, мои знания умрут вместе со мной", - сказал Палпатин, и предложил Скайуокеру стать его учеником, с которым он этими знаниями поделится...

Нет, нет, нет. Он не может сидеть здесь и ждать неизвестно чего. Он должен действовать. Он не может допустить, чтобы ситх погиб, во всяком случае не до того, как поделится знаниями как победить смерть. И Энакин решительно зашагал к выходу...

*****

Скайуокер мчался в направлении Сената, пытаясь маневрировать в плотных транспортных потоках вечернего Корусанта. В обычных условиях это не вызывало у Энакина никаких трудностей, но сейчас, когда всего его охватили страх и паника, он с трудом уворачивался от других транспортных средств. Вдруг его ослепил яркий свет, раздался сильный удар, и... наступила тьма...

*****

Скайуокер с трудом разлепил глаза и обнаружил что находится в очень странном месте. Он лежал... на полу? Возможно... Во всяком случае на чём-то твердом, и вокруг него клубилась белая дымка, похожая на туман. Молодой джедай медленно поднялся на ноги, и как только он распрямился в полный рост, позади него раздался голос:

\- Здравствуй, Энакин.

Энакин вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся. Перед ним стоял высокий человек, облаченный в тёмно-коричневый плащ, а большой капюшон скрывал его лицо.

\- Где я? - спросил Энакин, - я... умер?..

\- Нет, - ответил человек. - Ты попал в аварию и потерял сознание... на несколько минут.

\- На несколько минут? Мне кажется, что я здесь гораздо дольше нескольких минут. Вы меня сюда затащили? Зачем? И кто Вы такой? - засыпал Энакин странного человека вопросам.

Незнакомец откинул капюшон, и удивлению Энакина не было предела:

\- Мастер Квай-Гон Джинн? - воскликнул он в изумлении.

\- Нет, - ответил незнакомец, - я предстал перед тобой в облике человека к которому ты испытываешь искреннее уважение. Мы сочли, что так тебе будет легче с нами общаться. Ну а что касается остальных твоих вопросов, то я непременно отвечу на них. И начну с вопроса о том, кто Мы такие. Наше название ни о чем тебе не скажет, и поэтому мы не станем на этом останавливаться. Все, что тебе надо знать, это то, что Мы - некие нематериальные сущности, способные в случае необходимости принимать ту или иную физическую форму. Мы путешествуем по Вселенной, не скованные ни пространством, ни временем, и побывали в сотнях галактик. Мы можем видеть прошлое и будущее. И, наконец, мы можем вмешиваться в ход истории и менять судьбы как отдельных личностей, так и целых миров. Можем - не значит делаем. Однако иногда Мы предоставляем возможность избранным индивидам, тем, чьи поступки и решения существенным образом влияют на окружающий мир, увидеть последствия их действий и решений, которые они принимают... Ты мчался в Сенат с определенной целью, а именно не допустить гибели ситха, скрывающегося под личиной Канцлера Палпатина. Сейчас тебе представится уникальная возможность увидеть каковы будут последствия принятого тобой решения.

Нематериальная Сущность в образе Мастера Джинна, взмахнула рукой, перед взором Энакина поплыли картины будущего.

... Вот он врывается в кабинет Канцлера, и видит Мейса Винду, склонившегося над поверженным ситхом и отражающего своим световым мечом молнии Силы.

\- Энакин, помоги мне, только я могу спасти твою любимую от смерти.

\- Не слушай его, Энакин...

\- Нет, не убивайте его, он мне нужен...

Синий клинок отрезает руку Мейса Винду, и в следующий момент молнии Силы отбрасывают Магистра через разбитое окно...

\- Что я наделал... Что я наделал...

\- Ты выполнил свое предназначение, Энакин, - произносит ситх. - Джедаи - предатели. Ты спас Республику от них... Джедаи окружили тебя обманом, они боялись твоей мощи... Я не боюсь твоей силы, Энакин... Ты величайший из джедаев, а станешь величайшим ситхом...

... Вот он на коленях перед Владыкой ситхом, присягает ему на верность: «Отныне ты принадлежишь к Повелителям тьмы. Отныне и навсегда будешь именоваться ты Дарт Вейдер...»

... И умоляет:  
\- Я сделаю все, только спасите Падме, я не могу без неё...

А в ответ раздается:  
\- Обмануть смерть удалось лишь одному из многих. Я уверен, вместе мы сумеем разгадать эту тайну...

В этом месте Энакин вздрогнул и отвернулся от импровизированного экрана.

\- Он не знает, - прошептал он. - Палпатин не знает как спасти Падме.

\- Не отвлекайся, Эни, - раздался голос Квай-Гона. - Мы ещё не все тебе показали...

И картины будущего вновь поплыли перед глазами Скайуокера.

... Вот он во главе 501 Легиона клонов с мрачной решимостью входит в Храм джедаев, чтобы выполнить первый приказ своего нового Учителя уничтожить всех, кто находится в стенах Храма...

... Он входит в зал Совета. Там царит полумрак. Но вот из-за кресел выбираются прятавшиеся там юнлинги.

"Мастер Скайуокер, - произносит светловолосый и голубоглазый малыш-юнлинг, - что нам делать, их слишком много здесь"...

А дальше следует страшная сцена убийства детей... Энакин смотрел на это, и не мог поверить своим глазам. Это сделал он? Он хладнокровно убил детей? "Нет, нет, это не возможно, я не мог...". А видения будущего тем временем продолжались.

... Вот его истребитель приземляется на какой-то лавовой планете... Он входит в помещение и видит, что там собрались руководители КНС во главе с Нутом Ганреем. С помощью Силы он блокирует все выходы и вновь начинается резня... Последним, кого он убил, был Нут Ганрей. "Война окончена. Владыка Сидиус обещал нам мир" - были его последние слова...

... Вот он смотрит на лаву, а по щеке его катится слеза. Кажется, до него начинает доходить, что Дарт Сидиус лгал ему, и войну, которую Энакин ненавидел всем сердцем и желал закончить, развязал именно он, его теперешний Учитель. И всё это для того, чтобы уничтожить джедаев, единственных кто мог остановить ситха на его пути к абсолютной власти. Что ж, Дарт Вейдер не намерен этого так оставлять. Ступив на Тёмную сторону силы, он обрел невероятную мощь, и он чувствует в себе силы уничтожить Сидиуса... Да что там мелочиться - он готов стать Императором... Появление корабля Падме прерывает его размышления...

... Он видит Падме, спускающуюся по трапу, и выглядит она очень взволновано... Потом следует ссора с женой. Она отказывается от его предложения совместно править Галактикой и что-то говорит о том, что Оби-Ван был прав... Упоминание этого имени вызывает у молодого ситха ярость, он начинает душить Падме и она теряет сознание... Но тут из недр корабля появляется его бывший Учитель...

\- Нет, это невозможно, - в очередной раз пробормотал Энакин, - Этого не может быть! Я никогда не поднял бы руку на Падме. Я люблю её больше жизни... Я не мог...

\- Не мог, - согласился пришелец. - До того как пал на Тёмную сторону Силы... Но Тёмная сторона сильно меняет человека...

... Падме лежала неподвижно. Оби-Ван склонился над ней, чтобы проверить пульс.

\- Что ты наделал, Энакин?

\- Ты настроил её против меня.

\- Ты сам это сделал...

... Затем следует ожесточенный поединок между Оби-Ваном Кеноби и Дартом Вейдером, джедаем и ситхом... Кажется, он продолжается вечность... Но ничто не длится вечность... И вот поверженный ситх, которого джедай лишил руки и ног, карабкается вверх по насыпи...

... Следущая картина. Медицинский центр. Роды Падме.

\- Это мальчик.

\- Люк.

\- И девочка.

\- Лея...

\- Мы её теряем. Её жизненные показатели в норме, но она не хочет жить...

... Другой медицинский центр... Сложная операция... И вот то, что осталось от Энакина Скайуокера, облачают в черные доспехи, а на голову его водружается чёрный шлем...

*****

Энакин был ошеломлен. Это будущее... Его будущее было страшно. Он не знал, что сказать... Падме всё-равно умерла, и это он виноват в её смерти, он её погубил. А сам он стал калекой, облаченным в черные доспехи...

\- Ну и как оно тебе, твое будущее? - раздался голос пришельца.

\- Ужасно, - прошептал Энакин.

\- Да, ужасно. Но ты увидел только часть будущего. Мы показали тебе только то, что касается непосредственно тебя, Энакина Скайуокера. В том варианте будущего, которое ты наблюдал, то что произойдет с тобой отразится на всей вашей Галактике. Во многом "благодаря" тебе ваша Галактика погрузится во тьму, пока через двадцать лет... Впрочем, не стоит забегать так далеко. Я не буду произносить сейчас прописные истины, вроде того, что на предательстве и убийствах живых существ счастья не построишь, однако хочу верить, что то, что Мы показали, поможет тебе сделать верный выбор.

После этих слов фигура Квай-Гона растворилась в воздухе... А затем Энакин открыл глаза. Он находился в своем флаере.

\- Он жив, он жив... Всё в порядке... - раздались голоса.

Да, действительно, он попал в аварию и потерял на пару минут сознание. Всё так, как и говорила Сущность в облике Квай-Гона Джинна... И у него мало времени, надо спешить.

\- Я генерал Скайуокер, - обратился он к полицейскому, прибывшему на место аварии. - Мне срочно надо в Сенат. Дело государственной важности.

*****

Энакин мчался по коридорам здания Сената по направлению к кабинету Канцлера. Только бы успеть, только бы не опоздать... Мысли бешено скакали в его голове. Канцлер Палпатин, человек, которого он считал своим другом, и который заменил ему отца, оказался лжецом. Не умеет он "побеждать смерть" и Падме он спасать не собирался, тем более её и спасать-то было не отчего. Всё, что было нужно ситху, это заполучить себе в Ученики форсюзера с огромным потенциалом и использовать его...

Вот, наконец-то, кабинет Канцлера.

Скайуокер ворвался туда и увидел Мейса Винду, склонившегося над поверженным ситхом, и отражающего своим световым мечом молнии Силы.

\- Энакин, - вскричал Мейс. - Энакин, помоги мне.

\- С радостью, Магистр Винду, - ответил Энакин, активируя свой меч. - Ведь именно для этого я здесь.


End file.
